


hymns upon your lips

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick wants to touch David, Touching, and David lets him, rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick has a lot of thoughts and feelings about getting to touch David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 317





	hymns upon your lips

**Author's Note:**

> fill for prompt #1 of the [Rosebudd Writes February Smut Prompt List](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february): Cuddles
> 
> for jcams who posted the gif that got this whole idea started, and chelsea who basically wrote it with me, and gabe who threatened to sue if this wasn't written, and karin who has made me have lots of soft feelings the past three days, and all of my rosebuddies who make me want to keep writing.
> 
> title from "touch me" from spring awakening

Patrick couldn’t be entirely certain how it happened. He just knew that one moment he was sitting on the tiny couch in the back room watching David stare at the boxes of inventory, and the next moment Patrick was standing behind him, arms wrapped around David’s middle. It was still new enough to be thrilling, this ability to have an overwhelming desire to touch David and then realize that he _could._

Only three days had passed since their first kiss, and for the most part, Patrick had been good about sticking to his request and taking things slow. But he found that each hour he spent with David multiplied his desire to touch, to taste, to catalog. To hold. More than anything, Patrick wanted to hold David all day, every day. Since that wasn’t conducive to running an effective business, Patrick had spent most of his time over the past few days trying to keep a handle on the buzzing under his skin and tamp down the urge to nestle into David’s arms.

But now they were alone in the back room, the store was closed, and David had been standing there with his hip cocked and his normally ever-moving hands still at his sides. So Patrick followed the impulse and moved behind David to pull him into a hug. Eventually David was going to get sick of Patrick wanting to latch onto him constantly, Patrick was sure of it. But for now at least it seemed like David loved when Patrick unexpectedly touched him, almost as if David forgot what had happened in Patrick’s car on his birthday. David let out a long breath as Patrick’s arms wound around him, and Patrick grinned and pressed his smile into David’s shoulder.

“Can I help you?” David said, placing his hands over Patrick’s for a moment before his fingers began to flutter and move. 

“Mm, nope, I’m good,” Patrick replied. It had been years, a decade at least, since he’d had butterflies like this. Discovering what he could do with David was like rediscovering himself. Every kiss chipped away at a thousand coats of paint that Patrick hadn’t realized he’d applied. It was the best kind of adventure, full of new pathways and promise. 

For several long moments they stood like that, facing a wall of boxes while Patrick smiled into David’s back and held him. Slowly, Patrick slid his hands over David’s stomach and then pulled them back until they landed on David’s hips. It wasn’t as though Patrick hadn’t touched David here over the past few days, but it was now dawning on him that he’d never been standing _behind_ David when he did. Something about it, about being behind David, made Patrick feel bolder. David couldn’t see him, and Patrick could just focus on the feeling of David in his hands.

“Hey, uh. Can I — can I try something?” Patrick said quietly. 

David froze and took a second before responding. “Something like…?”

Smiling to himself, Patrick dragged up the hem of David’s sweater and undershirt and let his fingers move against David’s bare sides. “Can I touch you like this? Just. Your skin.” Patrick stilled his hands on David’s skin and waited, pulse thumping with excitement for another _something new._ Things had been pretty chaste between them so far, a few prolonged kisses here and there, and one instance of David grabbing Patrick’s ass before stepping back. But this was. Different.

“Can you…yeah. Yes, you can do that.” David sounded taken aback, and maybe a little pleased.

Patrick kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You can stop me if you need to but I just. Want to feel you.” What Patrick _really_ wanted and definitely wasn’t going to say was that he’d been keeping a mental spreadsheet of Things David Likes for months, and as of three days ago he’d been allowed to add a brand new column that he was desperate to start filling in. So far he’d cataloged that David liked when Patrick kissed him while David was still smiling, and that David liked to be called handsome, and that if Patrick sighed into a kiss David would sigh back. He’d learned the sound David makes when his back is scratched and the way his eyes crinkle when he thinks Patrick is being charming and annoying. 

Now that he had permission, Patrick slowly started his fact-finding mission. He started by scratching his fingernails up David’s sides and back down. “Is it okay when I do this?” he said at David’s ear. David’s response was a tiny nod and a tightly-wound “yes.” So Patrick stayed there, letting his nails run up and down, tracing the sensitive skin until he went a bit too high on David’s left and David jerked away with a startled giggle.

“Okay, so not that far up maybe?” David said breathlessly as he leaned back into Patrick’s hands. He sounded happy, and Patrick momentarily mourned not being able to see his lovely face. But then he started the same path, dragging his nails until David relaxed again. Patrick slid his hands down and out from under David’s sweater and gently moved his hands over the front of David’s thighs, thankfully only behind one layer of clothing today instead of three or four. He could feel the moment David’s entire body stiffened in surprise. “Oh,” David breathed. They hadn’t done any touching below the waist, and the newness of this threatened to make Patrick cry. 

Instead, he pulled his hands back and stood up straight again, leaning into David as his hands slipped back under the sweater and onto David’s sides. This was safe territory, a neutral zone that wouldn’t accidentally bump Patrick’s emotional tripwire. Maybe. Because David was making these soft humming sounds in his throat, and Patrick couldn’t stop pressing his lips against the side of David’s neck. 

Then, as slowly as he could bear, Patrick moved his hands forward until they were resting on the warm soft skin of David’s stomach under his belly button. “Can I touch you here?” This patch of skin seemed sacred, more intimate even than David’s thighs. Without meaning to, Patrick scraped his nails against it, and David let out a loud gasp.

“Um. Yeah. Fuck. Yes, that’s — that’s good. That’s great.” 

Okay then. 

Patrick did it again, letting his nails drag over David’s belly, and then David’s hands came to rest on top of his again, almost guiding him. Patrick’s heart was racing as David gently led Patrick’s hands over his obviously sensitive skin. David was letting Patrick touch him and feel him and see him and start to _know_ him, and if this went on much longer Patrick actually _would_ start crying. But he let himself explore for another few moments, memorizing the feeling of body hair against his fingertips, distinct and different and precious.

When he pulled his hands slowly away, he and David sighed in unison. In many ways, it had been nothing. Just a few minutes of vertical cuddling in the back of their store. But everything in Patrick felt bigger now. His heart was pressing against his ribs, his thoughts bumping up against the inside of his head. 

“Thank you, David,” he murmured into David’s neck before taking a step back. 

David turned, and his face was — it almost looked like it was glowing. “Thank you, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] hymns upon your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782014) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
